mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims Wiki:Polls
Welcome! This page is to record the question, the choices and the results of every poll that has been put up on the main page of MySims Wiki in the past. The poll is changed every Friday or Saturday. If you want to leave a poll question suggestion, leave a message on either Blanky's, Skull's, Dentface's talk page or the talk page of this page and it will be considered for a possible future poll. To see upcoming polls, check out MySims Wiki Polls/Upcoming Polls. March 16, 2009 Which game is your favorite? :Total votes - 35 *A - MySims (Wii) :Received 13 votes *B - MySims (DS) :Received 1''' vote *C - MySims Kingdom (Wii) :Received '''19 votes *D - MySims Kingdom (DS) :Received 2''' votes '''Winner - MySims Kingdom (Wii) Thanks for voting! April 24, 2009 Out of these four, who is your favorite character? :Total votes - 40 *A - Buddy :Received 21 votes *B - King Roland :Received 2''' votes *C - DJ Candy :Received '''15 votes *D - Chef Gino :Received 2''' votes '''Winner - Buddy Thanks for voting! May 18, 2009 Which girl do you think is the prettiest? :Total votes - 40 *A - Lyndsay :Received 23 votes *B - Brandi :Received 3''' votes *C - Alexa Lexington :Received '''7 votes *D - Beebee :Received 7''' votes '''Winner - Lyndsay Which guy do you think is the most handsome? :Total votes - 32 *A - Chaz McFreely :Received 12 votes *B - Travis :Received 6''' votes *C - Buddy :Received '''12 votes *D - Dr. F :Received 2''' votes '''Winner - Chaz McFreely & Buddy Thanks for voting! June 5, 2009 Which Sim from Spookane do you like the most? :Total votes - 23 *A - Goth Boy :Received 3 'votes *B - ''Yuki :Received '10 '''votes *C - ''Zombie Carl :Received '5 '''votes *D - ''Grandma Ruthie :Received '5 '''votes '''Winner '- Yuki Thanks for voting! June 13, 2009 '''Which Sim from Cutopia do you like the most? :Total votes - 19 *A - Duchess Beverly :Received 2 'votes *B - ''Poppy :Received '4 '''votes *C - ''Sir Spencer :Received '3 '''votes *D - ''Violet :Received '10 '''votes '''Winner '- Violet Thanks for voting! June 20, 2009 '''Which Interest do you enjoy the most? :Total votes - 47 *A - Geeky :Received 14 'votes *B - ''Fun :Received '15 '''votes *C - ''Spooky :Received '13 '''votes *D - ''Cute :Received '5 '''votes '''Winner '- Fun Thanks for voting! June 27, 2009 '''Which of these Tasty Sims do you like the most? :Total votes - 43 *A - Patrick Rhino :Received 14 votes *B - Sasha :Received 4 'votes *C - ''Edwin :Received '5 '''votes *D - ''Maria :Received '''20 '''votes '''Winner - Maria Thanks for voting! July 4, 2009 Which of the following Sims is your favorite restaurant owner? :Total votes - 42 *A - Chef Gino :Received 18 votes *B - Chef Watanabe :Received 7 'votes *C - ''Roxie Road :Received '14 '''votes *D - ''Cedella :Received '''3 '''votes '''Winner - Chef Gino Thanks for voting! July 10, 2009 Which rockstar in the MySims series RAWKS the world the most: Leaf, Annie Radd, or Odin Revolution?! :Total votes - 50 *A - Leaf :Received 25 'votes *B - ''Annie Radd :Received '18 '''votes *C - ''Odin Revolution :Received '''7 '''votes '''Winner - Leaf Thanks for voting! July 17, 2009 Which of these Geeky Sims do you like the most? :Total votes - 44 *A - Gertrude Spackles :Received 4 'votes *B - ''Ian Arneson :Received '4 '''votes *C - ''Stephen Albright :Received '8 '''votes *D - ''Jenny :Recieved '''28 '''votes '''Winner - Jenny Thanks for voting! July 24, 2009 Who do you think suited Travis better:Summer or Liberty? :Total votes - 61 *A - Liberty, she liked him first and DESERVED him. Summer was a bit snobby. :Received 36 'votes *B - ''Summer, she suited Travis better in my opinion. Liberty's kinda wierd. :Received '19 '''votes *C - ''I had to choose one but I dont really think either should be with Travis. :Received '2 '''votes *D - ''Either is alright but I think other's would be better with Travis. :Recieved '2 '''votes *E - ''I haven't gotten to that part in the game yet. :Recieved '''2 '''votes '''Winner - Liberty Thanks for voting! July 31, 2009 Do you like Ray, the deep but somewhat aloof guy, or Goth Boy, the overemotional and dramatic goth? :Total votes - 81 *A - Ray, he's much cooler than Goth Boy and much less lame. I kind of understand him. Whatever. :Received 47 'votes *B - ''Goth Boy, he's cooler and just more awesome than Ray. It's also funny how sad he is all the time! :Received '''34 '''votes '''Winner - Ray Which of MorcuCorp's top agents is your favorite, Brandi or Esma? :Total votes - 63 *A - Brandi, shes so much more fun, funny, and so much less annoying then Esma. :Received 49 'votes *B - ''Esma, although she may be annoying, she's a fun and good character. :Received '''14 '''votes '''Winner - Brandi Thanks for voting! August 7, 2009 Which of these Sims exclusive to MySims (PC) is your favorite? :Total votes - 70 *A - Tad "Flipper" McCaffrey :Received 5 'votes *B - ''Alexa Lexington :Received '31 '''votes *C - ''Terry Toymender :Received '1 '''vote *D - ''Natalia Roshmanov :Received '9 '''votes *E - ''Cedella :Received '4 '''votes *F - ''Wendalyn :Received '''20 '''votes '''Winner - Alexa Lexington Thanks for voting! August 14, 2009 Which of these scientists is your favorite, Dr. F, Alexa Lexington, or Professor Nova? :Total votes - 126 *A - Dr. F, he's so fun and exciting, and CRAZY! :Received 62 'votes *B - ''Alexa Lexington, she's the only sane one and is pretty funny. :Received '43 '''votes *C - ''Professor Nova, she's very funny and Aliens do EXIST! :Received '''20 '''votes '''Winner - Dr. F Thanks for voting! August 27, 2009 Hey, so which word does describe Leaf better: awesome or fantastic? :Total votes - 63 *A - AWESOME! :Received 48 'votes *B - ''Leaf's fantastic! :Received '''3 '''votes *C - ''NEITHER! *runs away from the wrath of Blanky's Leaf fandom and Leaf himself* '' :Received '''12 '''votes '''Winner - AWESOME! Thanks for voting! September 5, 2009 About how much hours have you put in all your MySims games in total? :Total votes - 53 *A - 0-10 hours, I don't play much. :Received 6 'votes *B - ''10-30 hours, MySims is kind of fun, but I don't play too long. :Received '2 '''votes *C - ''30-50 hours, MySims is awesome. I play it alot. :Received '''4 '''votes *D - ''50-100 hours, I play MySims alot. '' :Received '''8 '''votes *E - ''100 hours or more. MySims is AWESOME! '' :Received '''33 '''votes '''Winner - 100 hours or more. MySims is AWESOME! Thanks for voting! September 12, 2009 In Plane vs. Eye, who do you prefer playing as: the heroic Plane, or the villainous Eye? :Total votes - 58 *A - The Plane! Go Plane! :Received 44 'votes *B - ''The Eye, it's so much cooler. I hate how I always have to play as the Plane in the original MySims! :Received '''14 '''votes '''Winner - The Plane! Go Plane! Thanks for voting! September 19, 2009 How did you first find out about MySims Wiki? :Total votes - 59 *A - Google or some other sort of search engine. :Received 19 'votes *B - ''Friends/family :Received '2 '''votes *C - ''Wikia Spotlight :Received '2 '''votes *D - ''A site link :Received '''1 vote *E - Searching up for a MySims related Wiki on Wikia '' :Received '''10' votes *F - External Link from Wikipedia/The Sims Wiki/some other Wiki :Received 19 'votes *G - ''Other :Received '''5 votes Winner - Google or some other sort of search engine. and External Link from Wikipedia/The Sims Wiki/some other Wiki Thanks for voting! September 26, 2009 Which of these opposite sisters is your favorite, Violet or Poppy? :Total votes - 95 *A - Poppy, she's so much less of a downer than Violet and is SO cute! '' :Received '''21 '''votes *B - ''Violet, she's so much calmer and less annoying than Poppy. :Received 74 '''votes '''Winner - Violet, she's so much calmer and less annoying than Poppy. Thanks for voting! October 4, 2009 Do you like traveling around the kingdom with your old friends Lyndsay and Buddy? :Total votes - 77 *A - I think I like Lyndsay better. She's cooler and less annoying than Buddy! :Received 3 'votes *B - ''Buddy is so much more awesome! He's more fun than Lyndsay for sure. :Received '7 '''votes *C - ''I like them both! They're both kinda funny. :Received '''55 '''votes *C - ''Blech! I think both of them are annoying! I wish we could choose who to travel with in MySims Kingdom! :Received '2 '''votes *D - ''Both of them are okay, but I'd rather travel with some other Sims. :Received '''10 '''votes '''Winner - I like them both! They're both kinda funny. Thanks for voting! October 10, 2009 Which island do you like the most in King Roland's kingdom? :Total votes - 73 *A - Forest of the Elves! It's really serene and calm there, and watching Leaf's concerts is a blast! :Received 10 'votes *B - ''The Capital. Home sweet home! :Received '0 '''votes *C - ''Spookane. Spooky = awesomeness! Go Spookane! :Received '''20 '''votes *C - ''Cutopia, it's the most adorable island EVER! Cuteness overload! :Received '1 '''vote *D - ''The Uncharted Isle. There's lots to explore and discover here! So exciting! '' :Received '''1 '''vote *E - ''Candypalooza! Let's party all night! Woot! :Received '15 '''votes *F - ''Renée's Nature Preserve. I love all of the animals and nature. :Received '''6 '''votes *G - ''The Royal Academy, of course! The plot/story there is awesome! '' :Received '''5 '''votes *H - ''*rolls eyes* My own island, of course! '' :Received '''3 '''votes *I - ''Trevor Island! I like watching Trevor's plays. '' :Received '''1 '''vote *J - ''Cowboy Junction! YEEHAW! '' :Received '''4 '''votes *K - ''Rocket Reef! I love the science fiction theme! '' :Received '''7 '''votes '''Winner - Spookane Thanks for voting! October 17, 2009 What do you think of the new MySims Wiki logo? :Total votes - 56 *A - It looks way more awesome and original! I hope you keep it that way! I love it! :Received 36 'votes *B - ''It looks pretty good. :Received '9 '''votes *C - ''It's okay. Could be better, but it suits MySims Wiki. '' :Received '''6 '''votes *D - ''I think Blanky could have done a bit better job with it. (Note from Blanky: OMG! I see. Can you tell meh what's wrong with it on mah talk page or sumthin'? I guess it looks kinda n00bish. I is not teh best image editor. :Received '''5 '''votes '''Winner - It looks way more awesome and original! I hope you keep it that way! I love it! Thanks for voting! Do you ever participate in a party by DJ Candy, at either Club Candy or Candypalooza? ''' :Total votes - '''61 *A - Yeah, I party with her all the time! '' :Received '''41 '''votes *B - ''Sometimes, when I'm bored. '' :Received '''14 '''votes *C - ''I went to a party once. '' :Received '''2 '''votes *D - ''No, I'm to busy/don't see the point of Candy's parties. '' :Received '''4 '''votes '''Winner' - Yeah, I party with her all the time! Thanks for voting! October 25, 2009 It's the week of Halloween! What are you planning to do? ''' :Total votes - '''70 *A - I'm going to trick-or-treat with my friends on Halloween! '' :Received '''30 '''votes *B - ''Staying home playing video games/computer. '' :Received '''10 '''votes *C - ''Pranks! '' :Received '''2 '''votes *D - ''Going on MySims Wiki! '' :Received '''1 '''vote *E - ''Homework '' :Received '''1 '''vote *F - ''PARTY! '' :Received '''10 '''votes *G - ''Working. '' :Received '''1 '''Vote *H - ''Nothing... '' :Received '''1 '''Vote *I - ''I'm not sure. :Received 7 'Votes *J - ''I don't celebrate Halloween. :Received '''3 '''Votes '''Winner - I'm going to trick-or-treat with my friends on Halloween! Thanks for voting! Which of these Spooky girls is your favorite? ''' :Total votes - '''63 *A - Raven Wright '' :Received '''10 '''votes *B - ''Crystal '' :Received '''8 '''votes *C - ''Brandi '' :Received '''38 '''votes *D - ''Esma '' :Received '''7 '''votes '''Winner' - Brandi Thanks for voting! November 1, 2009 Who do you think is nicer? Butter or Beverly? ''' :Total votes - '''66 *A - Princess Butter '' :Received '''29 '''votes *B - ''Duchess Beverly '' :Received '''4 '''votes *C - ''Neither! I think they're both mean! '' :Received '''33 '''votes '''Winner' - Neither! I think they're both mean! Thanks for voting! Who do you think would be a better ruler? Roland or Daniel? ''' :Total votes - '''58 *A - King Roland '' :Received '''41 '''votes *B - ''Lord Daniel '' :Received '''11 '''votes *C - ''Neither of them are fit to rule. '' :Received '''6 '''votes '''Winner' - King Roland Thanks for voting! November 7, 2009 Do you have any family or friends that play MySims just like you? :Total votes - 72 *A - Yeah, my siblings do too. '' :Received '''30 '''votes *B - ''My whole family's into it! '' :Received '''4 '''votes *C - ''I'm the only one I know who plays it. '' :Received '''26 '''votes *D - ''My friends play it. '' :Received '''11 '''votes *D - ''Everyone I know plays it with me! '' :Received '''0 '''votes '''Winner' - Yeah, my siblings do too. Thanks for voting! November 14, 2009 Do you like the boisterous and fun daytime when everyone's awake, or the relaxing atmosphere of the night? :Total votes - 45 *A - The daytime! Everyone's awake at that time, sooo... '' :Received '''27 '''votes *B - ''The night! It's so cool! '' :Received '''18 '''votes '''Winner' - The daytime! Everyone's awake at that time, sooo... Thanks for voting! Category:Archives